The Life Of Fame
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: The Life for 21 year old Gabriella Montez as been nothing but in the limelight as a New York Times Best Selling Auther to A Brand New Actress. What happens when she films her new tv show in her hometown. And She might even fall in love. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life Of Fame**

**By CollegeStar20**

**[Chapter 1 First Day Of Filming,Date With Troy]**

**Gabriella in her POV.**

Hi my name is Gabriella Montez, 21 year old, Spanish American, very petite with a slightly curvy figure, D cup breast that are real, long dark brown wave like curly hair with a natural tan skintone with chocolate brown eyes, I'm tall, born in a small town in Albuerque New Mexico. I just moved back to Albuquerque after being in LA two years ago after finishing my book tour. I'm New York Times Number 1 best selling Auther because of my" Life In LA Book Series" that I wrote. I didn't think I would like writing a book but I did and I ended up loving it and people loved it and they love my series. Now I'm taking a break from writing my book series, just finished a tour in New York and Canada. My manager loved my book so much that she thought it would be best if I start acting and I had to think about about it for a minute but then I agreed to do it. So I tried out for the new TV show that The CW is producing called"Drama High" and were filming in at my old high school called East High where I graduated two years ago. I'm playing a 16 year old girl who moved to a new town with her parents and her older sister and their will be alot of drama going on. I got the main part of the Series and were working on the first season. I'm playing a girl named Ryann Santos and I my older sister will be played by Leighton Meester but her name is Valryn Santos. Leighton, Blake, Kristin, and Cassie who I met in LA are my best friends for life.

I met Kristin Cavallari while I was doing my first book signing and she was there and I signed her book and I remembered her from the Mtv show The Hills and Laguna Beach and we started talking and we became best friends almost like sister.

I met Leighton Meester and Blake Lively while I went to a movie with my boyfriend at the time Brent Hunter(Random guy) and we met after the movie since they remembered my books and we got each others numbers and we kept in touch and they moved to LA a few months after we first met and we all became friends. Now after I moved into Kristin's house in LA and loved it. I became best friends with Cassie Steele from the show Degrassi that was filmed in Canada and we became really close and I loved her as Manny Santos. It's now the end of summer and were shooting scenes for the TV series Drama High since it's september. I have camera people following me where ever I go and I hate it sometimes but I love it also.

Now I'm at home in Albuquerque New Mexico ready to start filming back at East High where I use to go while I just bought a New house here close to my mom who I love and I live in a huge penthouse here and I live with my girls Kristin, Cassie Blake and Leighton. We found out that we have a few Extra's in the scenes also but they can't talk that much.

We found out that we have a few Extra's in the scenes also but they can't talk that much. We are using a actress to play our homeroom teacher so the Extra's were happy that they didn't have to be in their normal classes for awhile. Everybody is miked for the scene.

I just got out of hair and makeup. My first outfit for the scene is skinny jean that shows off my petite but curvy figure just right with black lace panties. I'm wearing a black off the shoulder v neck top that shows off my D cup breast that is showing a little cleavage and I have a black lace bra under my top and the mic peice is clipped onto my bra. My long dark brown wave like curly hair is down in wave like curls ast the ends while I'm a black beanie on my head with a nice shade of makeup with red lip stick and I have black hoop earrings in my ears.I have on black prada pumps. I have to talk in this mono tone voice because I'm acting like I don't care about school.

I'm in the fake homeroom room at East High doing a scene as the new girl named Ryann Santos and I'm sitting in my seat bord out of my mind. Kristin, Cassie, And Blake are also in the show and they play girls named Danielle Miller, Zora Trent, and Camilla Fisher.

The Director yells Action and we start filming.

**End of Gabi's POV.**

The teacher starts teaching and Gabriella who plays Ryann Santos is rolling her eyes because she has to. and stands in front of her because of his part. Ryann hears her name being called and she looks up at the teacher and stare at her. Ryann..."Can I help you? She asked in her mono tone voice.

The teacher..."Yes, you can start listen to what I'm saying Ms. Santos. The teacher said giving her a stern look. The class stares at Ryann wondering what she's going to say. Ryan glares at the teacher not in the mood to listen to the teacher. She hears the most popular girls in her grade giggling at her and she rolls her eyes.

Ryann..."I don't think it's fair that I have to listen when the queen bitches over here aren't. She said in a mono tone voice smirking at the girls who frowned. James Carson who is played by Troy Bolton who is a Senior at East High this year stares at Ryann amazed to see her calling out Jessica, Danielle, and Zora who are now glaring at Ryann.

The teacher tells everybody to stop talking and she goes back to her lession. The bell rings and they all get their stuff and start to leave the room. James puts his stuff in his backpack and walks over to the new girl in school and taps her shoulder making her turn around and stare into his bright blue eyes.

James..."Um, that was really cool what you said in class, I'm James Carson and welcome to East High. He said smilng at her nicely before leaving the classroom.

Ryann puts her stuff in her backpack looking back at the door blushing a little and walks out the door and sees him standing at his locker and he turns his head and winks at her.

The Director yells cut. "Okay everybody, let's take a 10 minute break then lets shoot the next scene. He said yelling at the actors and actresses.

Gabriella smiles at everybody and Troy walks over to her and hugs her. She smiles at him. They take a break.

**With Gabriella and Leighton doing their scene in the car.**

The car is not moving but the crew have it on something and they are shooting from different places.

Valryn is driving after the first day of their school. Ryann is listening to her ipod ignoring her sister as she tries to ask her what her day was like.

Valryn..."Ryann stop ignoring me and tell me about that boy you were talking to when I picked you up. She said taking the headphones out of Ryann's ears. Ryann glares at her older sister who goes to college and she picked Ryann up from school.

Ryann..."I don't have to tell you anything Valryn now give me my damn ipod. She said pissed off in her mono tone voice. Valryn sighs looking at the road and hates how Ryann asks that way. She pulls up at their house and Ryann takes her ipod out of Valryn's hands and grabs her bag and opens the door getting out and slams the door.

She walks to the front steps and The Director yells cut. Gabriella turns around and smiles. Leighton gets out of the car and she smiles at everybody and Gabriella smirks at her best friend.

The finish filming for the day and Gabriella goes to her new house and takes a shower and gets ready for bed.

**With Gabriella in her bedroom at 11:00 at night.**

21 year old GabriellaMariaMontez just got out for the shower and has her towel wrapped around her waist. She walks into her bedroom and sees that her cell is ringing and she picks it up not knowing who the number is and answers it. "Hello, Gabriella Montez speaking? She said nicely. She hears yelling in the backround wondering what's going on.

"Hey Gabriella, sorry about the yelling I was yelling at my 15 year old sister Willow, it's me Troy Bolton. He said on the other line. Gabriella blushes hearing his deep voice.

"Hey Troy, how are you? She asked sitting on her bed. Troy smiles hearing her voice. "I'm good anyways I just wanted to say that you were amazing today and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this friday and I'm 18 so you don't have to worry about the age. He said on the other line.

Gabriella smiles hearing how he wants to go on a date with her and she blushes just thinking about how their date will be like.

"Sure, Troy I would love to go on a date with you this friday, if you don't mind that your picture might be taking. She giggles. Troy smiles hearing her soft giggle.

"I don't mind since I'm going to be in the TV show Drama High I might aswell get use to being in the famous life. He said chuckling. Gabriella smiles.

"So I guess you will keep my number now and I will keep yours Troy. She said. He says yes and they said that they could text each other whenever then they hang up.

Gabriella saves Troy's number and Troy saves hers. Gabriella gets dressed and then goes to bed and thinks about her date with Troy on friday.

**Find out what happens next. **

Hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life Of Fame**

**By CollegeStar20**

**[Chapter 2 More Filming, Date With Troy]**

_**Last Time**_

**Gabriella in her POV.**

_Hi my name is Gabriella Montez, 21 year old, Spanish American, very petite with a slightly curvy figure, D cup breast that are real, long dark brown wave like curly hair with a natural tan skintone with chocolate brown eyes, I'm tall, born in a small town in Albuerque New Mexico. I just moved back to Albuquerque after being in LA two years ago after finishing my book tour. I'm New York Times Number 1 best selling Auther because of my" Life In LA Book Series" that I wrote. I didn't think I would like writing a book but I did and I ended up loving it and people loved it and they love my series. Now I'm taking a break from writing my book series, just finished a tour in New York and Canada. My manager loved my book so much that she thought it would be best if I start acting and I had to think about about it for a minute but then I agreed to do it. So I tried out for the new TV show that The CW is producing called"Drama High" and were filming in at my old high school called East High where I graduated two years ago. I'm playing a 16 year old girl who moved to a new town with her parents and her older sister and their will be alot of drama going on. I got the main part of the Series and were working on the first season. I'm playing a girl named Ryann Santos and I my older sister will be played by Leighton Meester but her name is Valryn Santos. Leighton, Blake, Kristin, and Cassie who I met in LA are my best friends for life._

_I met Kristin Cavallari while I was doing my first book signing and she was there and I signed her book and I remembered her from the Mtv show The Hills and Laguna Beach and we started talking and we became best friends almost like sister._

_I met Leighton Meester and Blake Lively while I went to a movie with my boyfriend at the time Brent Hunter(Random guy) and we met after the movie since they remembered my books and we got each others numbers and we kept in touch and they moved to LA a few months after we first met and we all became friends. Now after I moved into Kristin's house in LA and loved it. I became best friends with Cassie Steele from the show Degrassi that was filmed in Canada and we became really close and I loved her as Manny Santos. It's now the end of summer and were shooting scenes for the TV series Drama High since it's september. I have camera people following me where ever I go and I hate it sometimes but I love it also._

_Now I'm at home in Albuquerque New Mexico ready to start filming back at East High where I use to go while I just bought a New house here close to my mom who I love and I live in a huge penthouse here and I live with my girls Kristin, Cassie Blake and Leighton. We found out that we have a few Extra's in the scenes also but they can't talk that much._

_We found out that we have a few Extra's in the scenes also but they can't talk that much. We are using a actress to play our homeroom teacher so the Extra's were happy that they didn't have to be in their normal classes for awhile. Everybody is miked for the scene._

_I just got out of hair and makeup. My first outfit for the scene is skinny jean that shows off my petite but curvy figure just right with black lace panties. I'm wearing a black off the shoulder v neck top that shows off my D cup breast that is showing a little cleavage and I have a black lace bra under my top and the mic peice is clipped onto my bra. My long dark brown wave like curly hair is down in wave like curls ast the ends while I'm a black beanie on my head with a nice shade of makeup with red lip stick and I have black hoop earrings in my ears.I have on black prada pumps. I have to talk in this mono tone voice because I'm acting like I don't care about school._

_I'm in the fake homeroom room at East High doing a scene as the new girl named Ryann Santos and I'm sitting in my seat bord out of my mind. Kristin, Cassie, And Blake are also in the show and they play girls named Danielle Miller, Zora Trent, and Camilla Fisher._

_The Director yells Action and we start filming._

**End of Gabi's POV.**

_The teacher starts teaching and Gabriella who plays Ryann Santos is rolling her eyes because Ryann hears her name being called and she looks up at the teacher and stare at her. _

_Ryann..."Can I help you? She asked in her mono tone voice._

_The teacher..."Yes, you can start listen to what I'm saying Ms. Santos. The teacher said giving her a stern look. The class stares at Ryann wondering what she's going to say. Ryan glares at the teacher not in the mood to listen to the teacher. She hears the most popular girls in her grade giggling at her and she rolls her eyes._

_Ryann..."I don't think it's fair that I have to listen when the queen bitches over here aren't. She said in a mono tone voice smirking at the girls who frowned. James Carson who is played by Troy Bolton who is a Senior at East High this year stares at Ryann amazed to see her calling out Jessica, Danielle, and Zora who are now glaring at Ryann._

_The teacher tells everybody to stop talking and she goes back to her lession. The bell rings and they all get their stuff and start to leave the room. James puts his stuff in his backpack and walks over to the new girl in school and taps her shoulder making her turn around and stare into his bright blue eyes._

_James..."Um, that was really cool what you said in class, I'm James Carson and welcome to East High. He said smilng at her nicely before leaving the classroom._

_Ryann puts her stuff in her backpack looking back at the door blushing a little and walks out the door and sees him standing at his locker and he turns his head and winks at her._

_The Director yells cut. "Okay everybody, let's take a 10 minute break then lets shoot the next scene. He said yelling at the actors and actresses._

_Gabriella smiles at everybody and Troy walks over to her and hugs her. She smiles at him. They take a break._

_**With Gabriella and Leighton doing their scene in the car.**_

_The car is not moving but the crew have it on something and they are shooting from different places._

_Valryn is driving after the first day of their school. Ryann is listening to her ipod ignoring her sister as she tries to ask her what her day was like._

_Valryn..."Ryann stop ignoring me and tell me about that boy you were talking to when I picked you up. She said taking the headphones out of Ryann's ears. Ryann glares at her older sister who goes to college and she picked Ryann up from school._

_Ryann..."I don't have to tell you anything Valryn now give me my damn ipod. She said pissed off in her mono tone voice. Valryn sighs looking at the road and hates how Ryann asks that way. She pulls up at their house and Ryann takes her ipod out of Valryn's hands and grabs her bag and opens the door getting out and slams the door._

_She walks to the front steps and The Director yells cut. Gabriella turns around and smiles. Leighton gets out of the car and she smiles at everybody and Gabriella smirks at her best friend._

_The finish filming for the day and Gabriella goes to her new house and takes a shower and gets ready for bed._

**With Gabriella in her bedroom at 11:00 at night.**

_21 year old GabriellaMariaMontez just got out for the shower and has her towel wrapped around her waist. She walks into her bedroom and sees that her cell is ringing and she picks it up not knowing who the number is and answers it. "Hello, Gabriella Montez speaking? She said nicely. She hears yelling in the backround wondering what's going on._

_"Hey Gabriella, sorry about the yelling I was yelling at my 15 year old sister Willow, it's me Troy Bolton. He said on the other line. Gabriella blushes hearing his deep voice._

_"Hey Troy, how are you? She asked sitting on her bed. Troy smiles hearing her voice. "I'm good anyways I just wanted to say that you were amazing today and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this friday and I'm 18 so you don't have to worry about the age. He said on the other line._

_Gabriella smiles hearing how he wants to go on a date with her and she blushes just thinking about how their date will be like._

_"Sure, Troy I would love to go on a date with you this friday, if you don't mind that your picture might be taking. She giggles. Troy smiles hearing her soft giggle._

_"I don't mind since I'm going to be in the TV show Drama High I might aswell get use to being in the famous life. He said chuckling. Gabriella smiles._

_"So I guess you will keep my number now and I will keep yours Troy. She said. He says yes and they said that they could text each other whenever then they hang up._

_Gabriella saves Troy's number and Troy saves hers. Gabriella gets dressed and then goes to bed and thinks about her date with Troy on friday._

**Find out what happens now.**

**[Chapter 2 More Filming,Date With Troy]**

Gabriella is in her acting chair watching how Kristin, Cassie and Blake are acting in their scenes while she sees Troy who plays James acting with them. She had a few scenes with them before but she was taking a break before her next Scenes of the day. She did about 6 scenes in the morning as she filming in the house that the company bought that she was going to be staying in for awhile they were filming the show. She kept getting winks from Troy while she filming. She has only been at the school for a few hours since the rest of the morning was filming at the house. Her's and Leighton's parents are played by Jennifer Lopez and her dad is played by Ashton Kutcher so she's pretty happy to be working with big famous people.

The Director yells cut and they take a break. Gabriella is about to shoot a scene where she's trying out for the school play for the first time and she has to sing. Gabriella has always been scared to sing in front of people and this is the first she will be doing it and she just hopes that people like her voice.

Gabriella is wearing dark skinny jeans with a red tank top while having a black off the shoulder top over the tank top and she has a mic piece already on her shirt. She's wearing black flip flops. Her hair is down straigtened with red beanie on her head. Gabriella knows all her lines be heart. The Director yells Action and Gabriella starts to become Ryann.

Ryann goes into the music room and sees how people are already trying out. The drama teacher sees her walk in and smiles at her. "Finally you showed up your next. She said.

Ryann Santos stares at the woman like she was crazy but she knows that she was late for class last week that she had to try out for the stupid musical.

She walks on stage that is in the room and sees everybody staring at her wondering what she's doing there. "Whenever your ready Ms. Santos. The teacher said.

Ryann sighs and hears the music playing and sees James walking in and she froze making the music stop. The music starts back over again and she starts to sing.

Ryann..."I, I. She stops feeling nervous and sees the students staring at her and she feels tears coming down her face and runs out of the room sighing feeling really stupid.

James runs after her and sees her in the hallway wiping her tears. He goes up to her and stares at her worried while she stares at him sadly.

James..."Hey, everybody gets nervous sometimes but you can't let that mess up your day are you alright? He asked. Ryann stares at him amazed at how nice he is.

Ryann..."No, everybody already thinks I'm some kind of freak that gets scared of people. She said in her mono tone voice that is shaking with fear. Troy who is playing James stares at Gabriella amazed at how great of an actress she is. He shakes his head and grabs her hands and laces them together and Ryann stares at him shocked.

James..."I believe in you Ryann Santos and your going to do great. He said grinning at her. Ryann stares at their hands and smiles nodding and sighs ready to do this.

They go back into the room and the teacher said that she can try again. She gets on the stage and sees James standing there smiling at her.

She hears the music starts and hears the back up singers singing "_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. _Ryann moves a little to the beat and starts singing for the first time as Ryann and Gabriella.

_Ryann/Gabriella..."I guess I should've known better,_  
><em>to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh.<em>  
><em>I lent my heart out forever,<em>  
><em>and finally learned each other's names.<em>

_I tell myself, "this time it's different."_  
><em>No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it.<em>  
><em>"I'll never survive on one that's coming",<em>  
><em>If I stay, Ooh!<em>

She gets into it and everybody is onset listening to her and they stop what their doing to hear her sing.

_Ryann/Gabriella..."Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._  
><em>Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.<em>  
><em>You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.<em>  
><em>Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!<em>  
>Back up singers..."<em>(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ryann..."Ooh, just Walk Away!<em>  
><em>Back Up Singers..."(Walk, Walk, Walk) Ryann.."Away-aye-aye, yeah.<em>

Ryann stares at James and sees him smiling at her brightly and she blushes and sings the next part of the song getting into it and moves a little bit more loving the feeling.

_Ryann/Gabriella..."I really wish I could blame you, but I know_  
><em>That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No<em>  
><em>Cinderella with no shoe, and<em>  
><em>the prince that doesn't know he's lost.<em>  
><em>He says that her face is so familiar, and<em>  
><em>Goodbye with just the same old song.<em>  
><em>But this time I will not surrender!<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!<em>

She smiles and sings the main part of the song_._

_Ryann/Gabriella..."Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._  
><em>Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.<em>  
><em>You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.<em>  
><em>Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!<em>

_Back up Singers..."(Walk, Walk, Walk Away)_

_Ryann..." Ooh, just Walk Away!_  
><em>Back Up Singers..."(Walk, Walk, Walk) <em>

_Ryann..."ohh, Just Walk Away._

Ryann/Gabriella starts really getting into it that she stares closing her eyes while singing this next part.

_Ryann/Gabriella..."Ooh, I've got to let it go._  
><em>Start protecting my heart and soul.<em>  
><em>Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.<em>  
><em>Not againnnnnnnnn!<em>

_Ryann/Gabriella..."Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._  
><em>Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.<em>  
><em>You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.<em>  
><em>Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)<em>  
><em>Oh, just Walk Away!<em>  
><em>Back Up Singers..."(Walk, Walk, Walk Away)<em>

_Ryann/Gabriella..." Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!_  
><em>Back Up Singers..."(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!)<em>

_Ryann/Gabriella..." Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!_  
><em>Back Up Singers..."(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!)<em>

_Ryann/Gabriella..." Walk Away, Walk Away._  
><em>Back up Singers..."(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!)<em>

_Ryann/Gabriella ends the song slowly and breathes again. _

_Ryann/Gabriella..."Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..__Ooh._

Everybody stares at her and the teacher starts clapping and the Director yells cut and starts clapping. Everybody starts clapping for Gabriella and she smiles brightly beaming with Joy. She hears cheering and she starts giggling happy with herself and the fact that everybody loved her singing. She gets off the stage and runs to Troy and jumps into his arms and he spins her so proud of her.

Kristin, Cassie Blake and Troy's ex girlfriend Sharpay Evans stares at them embrace each other and three of the girls smirk but not Sharpay who is glaring at them in jealousy.

Sharpay sees her best friend Taylor McKessie talking to her boyfriend Chad Danforth and walks over to them.

"Hey guys, can you believe that our Troy is becoming famous? She squealed with a fake smile. Taylor nods seeing how hard Troy is working with his cast memebers.

"Hey, Sharpay do you still want to hang out after school? Taylor asked smiling at her bestie. Sharpay squeals hugging her and nods. Troy walks over to the gang.

"Hey guys, how are you? Troy asked grinning. Sharpay squeals hugging East High's superstar and He hugs her awkwardly but they pull back and Sharpay sees Gabriella staring at them and Sharpay mouths to her"He's mine back off. She pulls back and turns to Troy and smiles brightly at him. Gabriella rollls her eyes tired of 18 year old girls jealous of her.

Gabi walks up to them while wearing high heels now and stands next to Troy and places her hand on Troy's shoulder making Sharpay frown seeing how she just did that and Troy didnt gett mad like he use to do with her. "Hey James, I mean Troy who are your friends? Gabriella said giggling making Troy's friends stare at her in a daze.

Taylor and Chad stare at the the famous actress, Auther and now singer as she stands next to their best friend.

"Oh my god Troy, Gabriella is standing next to you. Taylor said freaking out. Chad rolls his eyes at his girlfriend and Troy chuckles.

"Sorry, about my friend Gabriella she never met a famous person before. Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist making Sharpay and Taylor frown wondering what's going on with them. "It's fine Troy, nice to meet you all. Gabriella said nicely. The Director calls them and Troy and Gabi wave at them and walk off and Troy smiles at Gabriella.

**On friday with Troy and Gabriella.**

21 year old Gabriella Montez in done getting ready for her date with Troy Bolton. She's wearing a black Jenny Packham v neck short dress that showed a little of cleavage with black Prada pumps. She has a black short jacket over her dress. Her hair is down in wave like curls and her makeup is just right. She grabs her purse and walks down stares to see Troy looking really handsome with black dress pants on with a dark blue dress shirt and tie that shows how manly he is. He was wearing black dress shoes. He grabs her hand and they go to Troy's Audi car and He opens the door for her and she gets in and he closes the door for her. He gets in the drivers side and gets in and closes the door and closes the door.

**At the place with Troy and Gabriella during there date.**

Gabriella is having a really great time with Troy, he's everything she wants in a guy and he makes her laugh. They just finished dinner, they talked about their childhood, favorite color, books, anything they could think of. Gabriella sees flashing lights and sighs knowing that paprazzi are outside. "I told you where I go they follow me do you mind? She asked.

Troy shakes his head enjoying what they have right now. Troy pays the check and they get up and he grabs her hand and they go out the front door and are mobbed with flashing lights and pictures and they ignore the questions they they are asking Gabriella. They get to Troy's car and the one of the guys help Gabriella into the car and close it and she thanks them.

Troy gets in and Troy drives off. They go to a nice beach and enjoy the sunset for awhile and Troy smiles at her and she smiles at him. Gabriella leans in and shares amazing kiss with Troy. Troy can't believe that he's really kissing Gabriella Montez. They pull back and smile at each other and Troy takes her home and they agree to go out again. He drives home.

Gabriella smiles at the thought of seeing Troy again.

**Find out what happens next.**

**The song she was Walk Away From High School Musical 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life Of Fame**

**By CollegeStar20**

**[Chapter 3 More Filming,Suprise Date?]**

**With Gabriella filming at her fake house. **

Gabriella who is playing Ryann Santos is doing a scene where shes talking on the phone with her worst nightmare Zora Trent who is played by Cassie Steele and finds out that her boyfriend James Carson who is played by Troy Bolton just slept with Zora. The Director yells action.

Ryann is sitting in her room doing her homework when her phone rings. She sees Zora's number and answers it.

Ryann..."Hello Zora? She asked in her mono tone voice while looking over her notes. She hears Zora giggling on the other line.

Zora..."You really need to get over that mono tone voice were not at school anymore Santos. Zora said hinting that she should stop. Ryan rolls her eyes and looks at the window like she's supposed to.

Ryann..."What the hell, Zora I'm not into becoming your friend what do you want? She asked closing her fake math book and walks over the the window and looks out.

Zora..."Well, maybe I want to become friends with you? how are things in love land with you and James Carson? Zora asked smirking as James is sleeping on her bed with nothing but a sheet around on his lower naked half(Not really, he has jeans on).

Ryann smiles thinking about her new relationship with her new boyfriend James.

Ryann..."There great, were great and he's the one I want to be with forever you know? She said blushing just thinking about James.

Zora frowns knowing that sleeping with James behind Ryann's back was stupid but she really doesn't like Ryann so she will just have to deal with it.

Zora..."Well, I'm happy for you guys,you are really cute together. She lied seeing James staring at her now awake. He frowns seeing that he's in Zora's bedroom naked while she has bra and panties on. Ryann hears movement in the backround wondering what's going on at Zora's house.

Ryann..."What are you doing? She asked wondering. Zora smirks ignoring Ryann and grabs James hands and starts talking louder so Ryann can hear her.

Zora...James, Baby I had so much fun last, you were amazing last night, come make me feel that way again. She said pulling him down on the bed.

Ryann hears everything getting tears in her eyes and hangs up not in the mood to take it. Zora smirks and closes her cell staring at James with a flirty look on her face.

The Director..."And Cut. He said great job to everybody and they all nod. Cassie grabs the towel and wraps it around her body and goes into hair and makeup to get ready for the next scene of the day.

Gabriella leave the house while she wipes the tears from her eyes and goes to her car and drives to the school and sees the the co Director and goes over to him and starts talking to him for a few minutes about some things then she turns around and sees that Troy is already back at the school and ready for the next scene of the day where Ryann and James fight over what happened at Zora's house. Troy sees goes over to Chad and Sharpay who are his friends and they start talking. Gabriella walks past them and gets dressed for her new outfit in the scene. She couldn't get that thought out of her head about her and Troy together and having him cheat on her with her own best friend.

She sighs softly and looks in the mirror at her outfit and she loves the whole black skinny jeans and light green and black tank top thing with green heels and having her hair up in a pony tail was cool to her when she was playing Ryann Santos and she was wearing her reading glasses in this scene. She puts them on and checks her makeup and walks out then goes over to her fake locker getting ready to shoot to scene. The Director yells Action and everybody watches the scene happen.

James walks into the school and sees his girlfriend Ryann Santos already at her locker and sees Zora Trent walking closer to him with a flirty look on her face but he walks to Ryann really fast making Zora frown and pout at the the way James is with her. She scoffs and walks off with her girls.

James wraps his arm around Ryann's waist making her jump but she pushes him away making him stare at her confused.

James..."What's wrong Ryann? did I do something wrong? He asked staring at her worried. She turns to him and he frowns seeing the tears running down her face. The Director knew that Gabriella was really into the person she was acting but he never told her about tears and he loves it.

Ryann..."I know everything about you and Zora Trent, I know you slept with her and I can't believe your, your acting like, like. She sighs forgetting her lines and the Director yells cut.

Director..."What's going on Gabriella? You better not mess this up take a five minute break and get it together. He yelled and she sighs feeling stupid and leaves Troy walking off needing some air. Cassie and Leighton stare at each other wondering what's going with Gabriella.

**With Troy and Gabriella outside.**

Troy walks after her and grabs her hand softly but she just pushes him away. He stares at her confused. "Did I do something wrong? He asked.

She stares at him nodding. "You cheated on me and acted like you didn't know I knew but I did and still do. She said finally saying her lines.

Troy stares at her feeling lost but sighs. "Look, I was going to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you and I was drunk you have to believe me. He said saying his lines.

She stares at him giggling softly through her real tears and stares up at him. "I really sorry Troy, I really get into the person I'm acting. She sighs looking down.

Troy stares at her and grabs ahold of her hand. "I care about you Ella and I would never cheat on you. He said softly. Gabriella stares up at him at him and smiles brightly.

A few hours later Gabriella does the scene right and they finish the day up.

**With Gabriella at the beach thinking.**

Gabriella is sitting on a blanket at the beach thinking about her feelings for Troy and sighs knowing that she really might start feeling love for him. She hears footsteps and looks up to see Troy standing there grinning with a basket of food while standing in front of her.

"I wanted to suprise you with a suprise date while watching the sunset. Troy said grinning while sitting next to her. She stares at him smiling brightly and hugs him.

They talk for a little bit, flirt with each other by feeding each other food. Troy wraps his arm around her waist and they watch the sunset together while steeling kisses once in awhile.

Little did they know that Papazzi where taking pictures of them the whole time.

**Find out what happens next. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life Of Fame**

**By CollegeStar20**

**[Chapter 4 Music Video?]**

**With Gabriella on the set of her friend Jason Derulo's music video. **

Gabriella met Jason while she was on her book tour and they become best friends so he asked her to be in his music video **Broken Record **and she thought it was a great Idea.

She's talking to the camera on the set of his video.

"Hey everybody It's Gabriella Montez here on the set of my good friend Jason Derulo's music video called Broken Record and I play his girlfriend Trina and were going through a slow break up because I know that He's cheating on me and I can't take it anymore so I'm playing like I'm out of town trying to get out of the Hollywood life and the drama that's going on.

The Camera views over to Jason on the other side of the room.

"Hey I'm Jason Derulo on the set of my new Music Video Broken Record With the famous Actress and Author Gabriella Montez who is playing my girlfriend Trina.

"As you already know that Gabriella is playing my girlfriend on the video and she's tired of me saying I'm sorry and I'm getting mad because she's out of town and I'm at my house hating myself for hurting her and I just hear the words of Broken Record in my head.

**With Gabriella and Jason shooting the fourth of the Music video.**

Gabriella is dressed in a red bikini top under her navy blue and white short striped tank dress that shows off her long tan legs and she has her long dark brown hair pulled back into pony tail with her bangs in her face and she has on red lipstick with nice makeup on and shes wearing red and white heels.

Jason is dressed in dark skinny jeans that are hanging low a little with a tight gray muscle shirt with a black vest on over it and black sneakers on and he's wearing black sunglasses.

They are filming the part of Jason's flashback with Gabriella who's playing Trina.

**With Jason and Gabriella acting out their parts.**

Jason walks outside in his backyard and sees his girl sitting on the chair with her legs crossed while leaning over.

"Hey Baby, why weren't you picking up your damn phone? Jason asked getting pissed sitting down.

Gabriella stared at him then looks away. "Because Jason I was trying to figure out how I should tell you that I was leaving. She said looking at him.

"What the hell do you mean your leaving Trina? were supposed to be together forever. He said grabbing ahold of her arm but she pushes him away.

"I can't take this anymore Jason, your always thinking about your fame and money and that's not what I want good bye Jason. She gets up and walks into the house and Jason follows her and sees her packing her stuff while he stares at her.

The music starts playing and Jason starts singing while walking closer to her.

**Jason..."Girl you've been good to me for so long **  
><strong>and i know what i did was wrong <strong>  
><strong>but this time, this time, this time, Im'a change.<strong>

Gabriella who plays Trina stares at him shaking her head sighing and feels him wrap his arms around her waist putting her on the dresser rubbing her sides making her turn her head telling him no as he kisses her neck and she pushes him away gets off the dresses and finishes her packing.

**Jason..."I wont lie to you no more **  
><strong>i know you heard this song before <strong>  
><strong>but this time,this time, this this time,is not the same. <strong>

She leaves the room with her stuff and Jason grabs her waist as she tries to push him away and she looks down as he sings to her**.**

**Jason..."Take a, take a, take a, another chance **  
><strong>i know i don't deserve to have your love ever again <strong>  
><strong>but i need you baby yeahhh...<strong>

She sighs and pushes him away and grabs her bags and leaves the house with Jason behind her and she sees the Cab pull up and Jason grabs her hand begging to give him another chance. She shakes her head no and wipes the tears from her eyes and he wraps his arms around her waist and leans down kissing her lips and she closes her eyes feeling sparks but stops shaking head walking to the car and putting her bags in the Cab and she turns around staring at him.

**Jason..."How can i make it, make it, make it up to you **  
><strong>your wish is my command give me your hand and i'll do <strong>  
><strong>cuz it hurts me when you say.<strong>

Jason starts dancing with his back up dancers on the street as Trina gets in the car and the car drives off and Jason sings and goes back into the house.

**Jason..."I sound like a broken record, record, record **  
><strong>a broken record, record, record <strong>  
><strong>all the times i said i was gonna change <strong>  
><strong>im'a sound like a broken record <strong>  
><strong>a broken record, record, record <strong>  
><strong>every time i lie, your ears bleed with pain <strong>  
><strong>form the sounds of a broken record.<strong>

**End of Flashback and onto present. **

The Director yells cut and they stop.

Gabriella gets out of the car and hugs Jason and they start talking then they go to their hotels and get ready for the next day.

**With Gabriella talking to the camera the next day.**

"Good morning MTV, I'm so tired and it's 5:30 in the morning and and as you can see It's still dark out and it's great for the shot because I'm supposed to be somewhere thats dark outside while Jason calls me and sings to me telling me how much he misses me and how he wants me back and I'm wearing pink bikini bottoms with a bikini top under my white off the shoulder top while having shorts on and ugg boots but he doesn't know that I'm really coming home to him because I miss him so much.

Jason walks in and hugs her wearing some jeans with a dark blue top and they get ready to start filming.

She has the phone to her ear hearing him sing to her.

**Jason..."I didn't know what i had till you left **  
><strong>since you've been gone my life's been a mess <strong>  
><strong>i'm sorry, sorry, sorry i'm too blame <strong>  
><strong>the times you took me back, it got worse <strong>  
><strong>wish i could take back all the hurt <strong>  
><strong>i'm sorry, sorry, so sorry, i'm ashamed. <strong>

Trina sighs hearing him sing and she looks down and hangs up walking to the front door with her bags.

**Jason..."Please, take a, take a, take another chance **  
><strong>i know i don't deserve to have your love ever again <strong>  
><strong>but i need you baby, yeahhh... <strong>  
><strong>how can i make it, make it, make it up to you <strong>  
><strong>your wish is my command give me your hand and i'll do <strong>  
><strong>cuz it hurts me when you say.<strong>

He's sighs thinking about the times he spent with her and he closes his phone and he stands up turning around and his froze seeing her staring at her.

**Jason..."I sound like a broken record, record, record **  
><strong>a broken record, record, record <strong>  
><strong>all the times i said i was gonna change <strong>  
><strong>im'a sound like a broken record <strong>  
><strong>a broken record, record, record <strong>  
><strong>every time i lie, your ears bleed with pain <strong>  
><strong>form the sounds of a broken record.<strong>

She drops her bags and stares at him and he licks his lips sighing and opens his arms and she smiles staring at him and goes into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck and pecks his lips making him close his eyes loving the feeling of her lips on his. The Director yells cut.

They pull apart and the Director yells and he talks to them and says that they are going to go over the parts when they were together.

Gabriella nods and stares at Jason and he winks at her making her blush and she goes into hair and makeup. Jason changed outfits.

Gabriella is nowing wearing a jean skirt with a gray off the shoulder skirt that is kind of flowing on her body with black heels.

Jason stares at Gabriella and thinks(Damn she's hot and I can't believe we kissed I wish I was her man). Jason walks over to her and wraps his arm around her waist.

Gabriella smiles at him and they walk over to the Director and he tells them what to do. Jason stares at Gabriella and he smiles when he learned that he has to start fooling around with her on the couch while throwing fake popcorn at each other. They go to the couch and the music starts playing in the backround and Gabriella starts hitting Jason on the arm making him stare at her smirking at throws popcorn at her and she gasps throwing it back at him and they start throwing back and forth at each other. He yells at Jason to pick her up and he does as he's told by tickling Gabriella and she starts laughing as they shoot the scene. Jason picks her up and she wraps her legs around his neck and kisses his lips sweetly.

He yells cut and says it's a wrap. Everybody cheers and Gabriella hugs Jason. Gabriella goes off to the side and calls Troy telling him that she's finished and she misses him.

Jason stares at Gabriella with Jealousy in his eyes and she talks to her man Troy.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life Of Fame**

**By CollegeStar20**

**[Chapter 5 Pilot premiere party, Together finally]**

After Gabriella starred in Jason Derulo's music video called Broken Record, she had to fly New York to finish up a couple of scenes of the first episode of "Drama High" and Gabriella has to really work hard to make this look amazing for her and the rest of the cast and crew.

**With Gabriella finishing up the last few lines of the first episode.**

Ryann..."I can't believe you made mom agree to moving us to a fucked up town in New Mexico. She asked in her natural monotone voice pissed off while packing.

Valryn..."Ryann stop being a bitch and grow up for once, daddy is making our lifes better because of his new job. She said helping Ryann pack.

Just then their mom walks into Ryann's room and they stare at her. "Hey girls are you almost ready to pack up the car? their mom asked.

Ryann..."Never going to be as perky as you people so stop now. She said walking past her mom annoyed. They both stare at each other.

Valryn..."Don't worry mom I will go talk to her while were leaving. She said sighing and walking out of the room. The Director smiles at them as they finish up.

Valyn..."Ryann stop it, you almost hurt mom's feelings and she really wants the best for you. She said glaring at her younger sister.

Ryann..."Yeah? well if she really wants the best for me then she should act like she cares about me more then,_I would respect her more_. She said walking to the car.

The Director stands up loving the last scene and yells cut and says it's a wrap on the first episode of the series. They stop rolling and everybody cheers loving it.

**With Gabriella and they cast in LA doing the promo video and photoshoot for for the new series. **

The guys in the series are looking amazing they are posing with the girls, Gabriella is showing off her amazing posing skills as she's wearing her Ryann Santos outfit.

They do a group shoot then the guys are do one alone then the girls do one alone and they finish up.

**A week late at the Series premiere party.**

Gabriella Montez just got out of her limo smiling as the screaming fans take pictures of and she walks on the red carpet posing like a true _Celebrity_ knows how to work it. She smiles at all the fans standing outside just to see her new TV Show for the CW looking fantastic in her sexy dark blue_ Dior _v neck strapless mini dress showing of her amazing body and she has her dark locks down really curly at the ends while having her makeup looking perfect and she's wearing her very cute black_ Dior _peep-toe heeled pumps and she's holding her blackl _Bally _clutch purse while smiling at the camera as she waves at her fans but she smiles seeing her Co star and to everybody in world as her rumored boyfriend Troy Bolton walking onto the red Carpet looking handsome to her and she couldn't help but smile at him flirtingly as he grins at her before going back to posing.

He posed alone smiling still not use to the new fame and he waves at his new fans and they yell for him to pose with Gabriella and she giggles smiling and moves closer to Troy wrapping her arm around his waist and he pulls her close holding onto her lower back as they pose together.

**Inside with everybody.**

Everybody was dressed in amazing clothes enjoying the party and Troy's friends were all invited to the party and so was Gabriella's mom and family and she was happy because she missed her mom. Gabriella walked over to her family and hung out with for awhile.

**In Troy's POV.**

I can't believe how this all turned out and it's only the Pilot episode it's not even the main season yet and I can't wait to be in the arms of my sort of girlfriend Gabriella Montez.

We have been seeing each other for about two months and half now and I think she's amazing but we don't act like a couple since the Paparazzi caught us kissing on our beach date, we are now known as the rumored couple to the world and we are going to keep it that way until were ready to tell the world that were dating and boyfriend and girlfriend.

For now I'm known as Gabriella's rumored boyfriend as of Just Jared and Just Jared Jr. and She's my rumored girlfriend. I have been seen out with her some times but they never know what's going on with us because we can act like were a couple by laughing with each other and flirting with each but then we can act like were mad at each other when were really not so nobody knows what's going on with the Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez love ship.

I saw the music video of Jason Derulo's and to see Gabriella in it was cool but I was still jealous of them acting like a couple in the video.

I couldn't believe Gabriella came dressed in that dress looking so sexy tonight and I just want to show the world that she's mine but I can't because I don't know what's going on with us.

"Troy are you there? I heard a squealing voice knowing it's my old girlfriend Sharpay Evans staring at me. I nod and she grabs ahold of my arm and she pulls me outside to pose with her and I know she's only doing this because she doesn't like that people are talking about me and Gabi together when she still has feelings for me and I sigh before posing with her.

"Come on Sharpay I want to get inside. I said not in the mood to deal with jealous because she can't handle me with another girl. We walk in and I see Gabriella staring at me confused.

"Okay I want everybody to get in their seats so we can start the premiere episode of "Drama High" so if everybody can take their seats, we can being the show. Said the producer.

Everybody took their seats and I really wanted to sit with Gabriella but she ended up sitting with her family and I sat with mine and my friends.

The show started and I couldn't believe how I looked on film but I stared at Gabriella and saw how she looked while she filmed in New York after doing Jason's music video and she looked great for somebody that was a goth girl. We watched the whole part where Ryann started her first week of Drama High and I saw that they didn't put the part where me and Gabriella become a couple since it's only the opening episode. After it was finished everybody clapped and cheered.

**In Gabi's POV.**

I stared at the big screen as it came to a end and I couldn't believe how great I acted for the first time ever and I'm glad that I met Troy Bolton. My family leaves a few minutes later after I thanked them for coming and I see that Troy's ex Sharpay is all over my sort of boyfriend and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I say hi to my bestie's then I walk over to Troy and free him from Sharpay Evans who was glancing at me annoyed.

"Hey Troy, my friends want to take a picture with you. I lied because I really wanted to spend time with since I didn't all night. He nods holding onto my waist.

We walk over to my friends and they hug him before we really do take pictures together and I see Troy smiling at me.

We spent the whole night flirting with each other and I couldn't help but want to be with him for the rest of my life but I'm not about to scare him off.

**With Troy and Gabriella out together.**

Troy walks into the place and sat down with his girl who was sitting in front of him smiling.

"Hey Brie are you alright you sounded sad on the phone. He said worried about his sort of girlfriend.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking about us and I think it's time to tell the world were together don't you? She asked him and he nodded smiling at her.

"Gabriella I want you to be my girlfriend so yes I want to tell the world. Troy said holding her hand. She stared at him smiling and blushes.

"Good because I wanted to be your girlfriend anyways and I'm glad your my boyfriend. she said smiling at her now offical boyfriend Troy Bolton as he stared back at her.

"So remember our anniversary date which is October 15th. He said smirking at her and she giggles holding on his hands.

"I will always remember our anniversary Troysie, and as for Sharpay being around you I don't like it. She said pouting and he pecked her pouty lips.

"I feel the same way Ella but were not going to let her getting to us. He said smiling at her and she nods agreeing with him.

They enjoy their day together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life Of Fame**

**By CollegeStar20**

**[Chapter 6 More Filming, Everybody Finally Knows]**

Ryann Santos is staying the night at her new friend Mira's house for a week to get away from her parents and her annoying older sister who is taking a break from college and is staying at her house for a couple weeks or months. Ryann put her stuff down and sighs when she hears her cell phone ringing. She looks at the number and ignores it.

Kiralyn Smith, a new famous actress played by Britney Snow joined the crew just last week and she wasn't in the Pilot episode because she was just wrapping up a movie that she filmed in Spain. She's playing Mira Golden and she's a great person and a good actress and everybody on set as become great friends with her.

Mira stares at her new friend from school concered about her and tells her to sit down which Ryann does without saying anything.

Mira..."Is everything okay Ryann? She says concered about as she says her lines perfectly, Ryann nods but doesn't say anything. Just then Mira's mom walks into the room asking if they wanted anything to drink or a snack but they say their fine and she leaves the room.

Ryann..."Your mom is really nice, I just wish my mom was like that. She said softly while hearing her phone ring again.

Mira..."Your mom's not nice to you Ryann? She asked wondering if she should talk to her about getting some help about that.

The Director smiles at them as they keep going and he can see the look on Gabriella's face as she acts professonally.

Ryann..."God I don't mean she hits me or anything I'm just saying that I wish my mom understand me like your mom does with you because you seem like great friends. She said.

Mira_..."Are you kidding me_, my mom doesn't understand where I come from in life, your here so she's keeping up an act that's fake. She scoffs rolling her eyes.

Ryann stares at Mira loving her already and she wonders why she didn't meet her the first day because they could have become best friends.

The Director stands up loving that scene and yells cut telling them to take a break and they stop rolling the tape.

**With Gabriella and Kiralyn talking. **

"Hey Gabriella that was a great scene together don't you think? Kiralyn asked with a bright smile on her face. Gabi nods agreeing with her.

"Yeah and it's too bad you weren't in the promo shoot with is now people will think your just a random backround actor. Gabi said grinning at her.

"Well I kind of am I won't say that I'm going to be on the show all the time but for now here I am ready to work. She said with a slight smile.

"Girls were done for today so you can do whatever you want but we want you back tomorrow. The producer said making the girls nod then he lives.

"Hey do you want to go showing with me? Gabriella asked her new real life friend Kiralyn. She squeals nodding and they change into their normal close and go shopping without the paparazzi seeing them and they hang out talking, having a great time then they say their good byes and Gabriella drives off to go to The _Ellen DeGeneres_ Show in a few hours.

She finally pulls up to the studio and gets out of her car and she walks into place and goes into hair and makeup.

**With Ellen talking to the people.**

"Okay Everybody you've been talking about the new TV Series Drama High on the CW, also the passion off screen with Gabriella Montez and her co star Troy Bolton but what's really going on with them, so lets have Gabriella Montez tell us the scoop give it up for Gabriella Montez. She says making everybody cheer and the music from Usher starts playing.

Gabriella walks out smiling at everybody and they cheer for her and she dances a little. She hugs Ellen and they dance for a minute then they sit down.

The crowd keeps cheering and Gabi laughs at this. Ellen calms them down. "So Gabriella how are you, it's great to have you here. Ellen says smiling at her.

"I'm good it's so great to be here, I remember the first time I came here for my book series but it's great to be back. She smiles at everybody before turning back to Ellen.

"It's been a crazy ride for you huh, just finishing up your book tour and filming your new hit series Drama High how has it been on set? She asked smiling.

"It's been great I love everybody, um just last week we got a new cast member and she's going to be in and out of scenes but you never know in the second season she might be there full term and we all hang out together and theres no drama off camera so it's like one big happy family on set. Gabi says smiling.

"That's great now I have seen the first three episodes and they are amazing but I want to know how was it singing for the first time on camera? Ellen asked.

"Oh, wow that for me was my first time singing ever and for it to be on camera was crazy and I have to say that it was fine and I had a great time doing. She giggles smiling.

"Do you think that you might want to do singing full time along with acting and writing books? She asked really seriously. Gabriella looks down really thinking about that.

"Wow, that's really hard to answer because I'm focused on acting right now and having my book tour being over it's hard to tell but maybe in a couple years. She says making everybody cheer. She giggles and waves at everybody then turns back to Ellen and sees that she has some note cards already.

"Okay I have some questions to ask you and I want you to tell me the truth okay? She asked Gabriella and she nods.

"Alright bring them on. She giggles then stops and waits for them. "Okay first question, who starts all the pranks on set? Ellen asked and Gabriella giggles knowing this would happen.

"Oh god that's the thing we all like to have our share of pranks but the person that pulls the most pranks would Cassie Steele who plays Zora Trent and she loves making everybody laugh so Cassie starts all the pranks. She says smiling while crossing her legs waiting for the next question.

"Do you sleep naked? She asked in a serious way making Gabriella start cracking up and she stares at her not believing that.

"Are you seriously asking me if I sleep naked? Gabi asked not believing this and Ellen nods telling her yes. "No I don't sleep naked. She says laughing after that.

"You here that boys Gabriella doesn't sleep naked I repeat does not sleep naked. She says making Gabriella shake her head laughing.

"Okay next question what's one thing that you can't stop eating theses days? Ellen asks wanting to know. Gabi sighs dreamingly.

"I currently can't stop eating Chocolate Chip Ice cream before I go to bed when I really wants some but I don't eat it every night. She says nodding thinking about it.

"Did you have it last night? She asked and Gabriella shook her head no. "No I wasn't feeling it last night but I might have it tonight. She giggles.

"Okay last question of your time here, what do you think of this guy? She asked pointing to the TV Screen that has Troy on it and she turns her head laughing.

"James Carson or Troy Bolton in real life? Gabi asked trying not say anything about her feelings for her boyfriend. "Troy in real life. Ellen said making her talk.

"Well I think Troy is a great person, he's fun to be around, he's a great actor, he's just great guy to chill with. She says knowing that she's going to ask the big question.

"Is there something on with you two because we saw the pictures of you on the beach kissing, so was that acting or was that off screen? She asked.

"Those pictures were taking by paparazzi which we didn't know they were there but it indeed was off screen. She says making everybody in the crowd clap.

"So are you two just seeing each other as friends with a little something on the side or what? Ellen asked wanting to know the deal with her and Troy.

"Before you ask that question we have Troy himself on the line. Ellen says making Gabriella stare at her suprised.

"Troy Bolton are you there? Ellen asked making Gabriella wait to hear her boyfriend's voice. They hear noise in the backround.

"_**Yes Ellen I'm here how are you**_? Troy asked on the line and he can see his girlfriend looking surpised since he's backstage.

"I'm great Troy thanks for asking, so we have your co star Gabriella Montez here do you want to say hi to her? She asked making Gabi blush a little.

_**"Hello Gabriella, how are you today buddy?**_ He asked chuckling on the line. Gabriella giggles knowing he's joking.

"I'm Fine Troy, we need to hang out later. She says smiling at Ellen and Ellen grins making her stare at Ellen confused wondering what's going on.

_**"Why can't we hang out now Ella?**_ He asked walking out and everybody cheers making Gabi turn around and she gasps getting up and Troy hangs up his phone hugging her.

They pull back and they sit down together. "Everybody welcoming new to the Ellen Show Troy Bolton. She says clapping for Troy. Troy waves at everybody.

"So how are you Troy? She asked and he says he's fine while he wraps his arm around Gabriella's waist and Gabriella smiles at him blushing.

"Now I know everybody in the world wants to know what's really going on since we saw those pictures of you two on the beach. Ellen says wanting to know the deal with them.

"Well when I first met Ella I thought she was amazing and very pretty and we did go on a few dates but for awhile we took a break from dating because of filming. Troy said.

"Yes when we finished the first three episodes we got to take a break and we started becoming really close and after the premiere party, we talked about a lot of our feelings for each other and we both agreed to see where life takes us but for now we are boyfriend and girlfriend and our anniversary is October 15th. Gabi says holding onto Troy's hand.

"Well you heard right here from the two most amazing people and now couple, that they are indeed in a relationship. Ellen says saying good for to the world and she talks to them as the music plays. They stop rolling the show and They say good bye to Ellen and leave together. Troy holds onto Gabi's hand and they walk out together and Gabriella says that she will call him later but Troy says that he's coming with her since he just flew in from New Mexico since they are currently in LA right now and Gabi had to film some scenes in LA and they walk to Gabriella's LA car and they both get in and Gabriella hides her face a little before kissing her boyfriend's lips then she pulls back and She drives off to her LA Home with Troy.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
